


Why can't we be more than just student and coach?

by SPACE_GAYS_MOM



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheesy, Cute, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPACE_GAYS_MOM/pseuds/SPACE_GAYS_MOM
Summary: A story where Victor feels neglected by Yuuri and really wants to spend the rest of his life with him. It's quite angsty and quite cheesy at the end and it's my first time writing something like this so don't judge me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the Grand Prix Final and after Yurio has left japan to go back to Russia. I love my angry cat baby. Please enjoy my one shot. Peace out

(Victor's POV)

As Yuri's coach, I'm always watching him from the side lines and analysing how he skates. From the way he gracefully twirls his body to how perfect his jumps are. It all lights a fire inside me. How can he become so sexy on ice but when he's off stage he's so shy and adorable off ice?

Lately he's been avoiding my sly advances. He's extremely cautious around me. He locks his door on me when I ask to sleep with him. He always jumps in the bath after I've finished mine. He always avoids physical contact with me except when we're on the ice. All these put together has made me felt quite..... neglected. Annoyingly enough, I've never failed to seduce any of my crushes and I always get what I want. Why is it that Yuri Katsuki is the only one I can't seduce?

I lost sight of my surroundings as I think. Why can't I make Yuuri Katsuki mine? I delve further and further into my mind. A sudden hand on my shoulder brought me back into reality. 

"Victor. What you thinking so hard about?" You, Yuuri. You're the one troubling my mind.

"I'm just wondering why ,even with me as your coach, you're not improving at all." I fell into amusement as Yuri's face clearly showed he was crushed by my words.

I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to me. I gently held his chin and put my forehead on his. "However, as your coach, I'll stay with you forever and make sure you become the bestest skater in the world." 

He turned into an adorable shade of red and backed off as far as he could. My heart dropped a little at this point from disappointment. Why couldn't he see I love him so much? I just want to lock him away and be the only person he'll ever look at. 

"V - victor! Cut it out!" I decided to just hide my pain and act through it.

"But Yuuri! As coach and student, we should have an close relationship so we have good trust. Don't you think?" I wish our relationship was more than just coach and student. 

"B-but Victor. You said you'd only be my coach till the Grand Prix Final. You're gonna leave after so there's no need to be so close." I felt my heart tear into two. Why was he so selfish? Why does he play with my feelings like that?  Tears rolled out my eyes uncontrollably. I wanted to hide them but it was too late. I felt so broken and vulnerable in front of Yuuri.

"V-VICTOR! ARE YOU OKAY?" His hand went to cup my face and I slapped it away. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU DON'T WANT A CLOSE RELATIONSHIP DO YOU?" I ran off. As fast as I could out of the rink and down the road. Being in Japan meant I'm not too familiar with places also meaning I don't have many places to hide. I couldn't care less at this point. I took a random direction from the main road in hopes that Yuuri won't ever find me.

Somehow I ended up on the beach that Yuuri once took me to. It brought back so many good and fun memories but realising that Yuuri doesn't see me anything more than just a coach, it hurt me. It tore me. It shattered me.

Tears just kept rolling down. The sound of the crashing waves concealed the sound of my pained wails. With my pathetic cries, the sun slowly desended as the moon rose up and casted it lulling light upon me. As if it was taking pity on me. 

It became extremely dark with only the light of the moon to illuminate the calm rocking sea. I ran out of tears to shed a while ago and my eyes felt painful and puffy. My throat and jaw was in agony from wailing so much. My voice felt so hoarse to the point hurt to make any noise. However, none of that could compare to the anguish in my heart.

I just lied in the cold damp sand. I could feel the sand seeping into my clothes and shoes but none of that really mattered. Nothing really mattered any more to be quite honest. It didn't matter any more because the one I thought I could spend the rest of my life with doesn't feel the same way. I laughed how pathetic at how I felt and probably looked. I just layed still and staring at the alluring moon. I waited for the waves to take me away far away from this future without Yuuri. 

"VICTOR! VICTOR IS THAT YOU?!" I jolted up. The one who stole my heart and broke it. I got up from the ground to get running again but I was tackled to the ground before I got chance. Yuri hugged me which pinned me down. I struggled and tried deperately to get out his grip but I was weak from all the running and crying. I can't stay in his arms any longer. I don't want to fall deeper in love with him. 

"GET OFF ME YUURI! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LET ME GO!"

"VICTOR CALM DOWN! YOU'RE OVER REACTING!"

"OVER REACTING? YOU THE ONE WHO WANTED TO END THIS AFTER THE GRAND PRIX!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL VICTOR!"

"THEN DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL YUURI? TO BE TOLD BY THE ONE YOU LOVE THAT YOU'RE NOT SEEN AS ANYTHING MORE THAN JUST A COACH" It went silent. Only the waves disturbed the tension in the air.

"I love you Yuuri Katsuki. Why can't you see me more than just your coach?" 

"Victor.... I do want to see you more than just my coach" I scoffed

"You have a funny way of showing it after telling me it'll be over soon"

"No Victor. Try it from my point of view. World known figure skater, Victor Nikiforov, taken from the world by an unknown and untalented figure skater. No matter how much I love you, I just can't be so selfish and take you away from everyone who adores you." 

I was taken a back by the words he said. I replayed them in head. There were three words in particular that were repeated constantly. Those words mended my bleeding heart and made it whole again. I wrapped my hands around him and held him tightly. So tight that he wouldn't ever leave my side.

"Who cares about the world? Be selfish. Claim Victor Nikiforov as your one and only and challenge the world if they try to take me away from you." 

"Can I really Victor? I can be really possessive. I might just lock you up and make it that you'll ever only look at me."

I smiled and gazed lovingly into his eyes. His eyes were full of longing and desire for me. I couldn't ask for any more at this moment than to let me spend my life with this man hugging me.

"Yes Yuri. Make sure you're the only I'll ever look at and in exchange I'll love you forever and never let go." He smiled, in the most adorable way ever. It just made all my insecurities fly away.  

I snaked my hand around his neck and pulled his head closer to my lips. I closed my eyes and waited for impact between our lips. It was so soft and gentle. I could feel his hand cup my cheek. I could only feel joy and a bubbling sensation welling in my stomach. I could only describe this deep kiss as heaven which I will never let go of.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that."

"Trust me. I feel the same way. I love you and I will always do so until death do us apart, Victor Nikiforov." He gently bumped his forehead on mine. He interlocked our fingers together as a sign that he won't let me go ever again. I never knew love could be so sweet until I met this man.

"Until death do us apart, Yuuri Katsuki."


End file.
